Embodiments of the invention relate to a database table partitioning and storage. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to selecting locations of sub-tables resulting from partitioning of a table in a database.
Establishment of Sarbanes-Oxley Act has increased the amount of data to be saved in service, which has led to the use of a storage system having a very large storage capacity, such as a SAN (Storage Area Network). However, the increase in the amount of data to be held increases the maintenance cost for holding data. Accordingly, there is a demand for efficient data management that stores data with a high access frequency in a storage device which has an excellent access performance with a high maintenance cost, and stores data with a low access frequency in a storage device which has a poor access performance with a low maintenance cost. Such data management will hereinafter be called information life cycle management.
There is a technique called table partitioning which partitions one table in a database into a plurality of sub-tables and stores the sub-tables in physically different storage areas. Such a table partitioning technique easily loads a vast amount of new records in a table and deletes records whose save periods have expired from the table.